Avatar: The Last Heartbender
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico goes to Comic Con with his friends, cosplaying Bucky Barnes. It's fun until he sees a genderbend Avatar Korra cosplay. The boy is very distracting (that shirt shows off arms nicely), causing Nico to run into a wall. Or three. But who's counting? Percy is, because he grows increasingly worried for the clumsy Winter Soldier. Or: Cute dorks cosplaying. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Avatar: The Last Heartbender || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Avatar: The Last Heartbender – How Nico Lost His Heart (and Dignity) at Comic Con

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, matchmaker!Bianca, cosplay, age difference

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Tyson, Sally Blofis

Summary: Nico got roped into a group cosplay with his two best friends Jason and Reyna. Comic Con was awesome and amazing – if only there wouldn't be this one delicious guy cosplaying a genderbend version of Korra from the _Avatar_ cartoons. That shirt showed off those very nice arms way too good and they are entirely too distracting. So Nico runs into a wall. Or two. Okay, maybe three, but who's counting? Percy is counting, because even though he's having the time of his life with his genderbend _Avatar_ group cosplay, he gets way too distracted by the hot Bucky Barnes, who seems to be a little clumsy because Percy keeps watching him run into walls.

 **Avatar: The Last Heartbender**

 _How Nico Lost His Heart (and Dignity) at Comic Con_

Comic Con was Nico's personal heaven. He was a grumpy punk at school, who only spend time with his well-trusted best friends Cecil and Lou. He steered clear of others and regular social meetings. Comic Con however was something different. There were people like him – people with the same interests, people with whom he didn't have to hide his nerdy side with snark and a glare. It was the main reason why he had turned into a 'grumpy punk', as his big sister had labeled it. In his old middle school, he and his friends had been teased and picked at for being nerdy, so he hid this side of himself now. Only during Comic Con could he be a hundred percent himself.

Well, maybe not a hundred percent, because a lot of percent went into his cosplay. This year, his two best friends from middle school with whom he always attended Comic Con, had pleaded him to do a Marvel group cosplay until he caved in. Jason, that gigantic dork, wanted to be Captain America and truth be told, Reyna was a gorgeous Black Widow with that red wig and the black leather clothes. And Nico Since Nico missed his two best friends, he really was willing to agree to practically everything. Sadly, those two were attending a different high school than Nico, which meant they enjoyed Comic Con even more now. And to be honest, Nico's cosplay rocked. Thanks to a friend of Jason's who was incredibly good with metal work and tinkering. Leo had done an awesome job with Bucky's metal arm, it looked incredibly convincing, yet being rather light. Leo had also forged Jason's shield – and the way it looked, Jason was downright in love with the thing.

"Okay, where are we going next?", asked Reyna where she hung off Nico's arm.

"Everywhere", declared Jason, eyes sparkling as he looked around.

Nico grinned fondly. He loved them both dearly and missed not being able to see them every day, but they were one year older than him and had gone to high school before him – and his father had chosen some stupid fancy private school for him to attend, instead of the one his friends were visiting. Sure, Reyna's family and Jason's family weren't living far away, but going to school together, having allies at school, was something else entirely.

"I don't care", shrugged Nico, letting his eyes trail over their surroundings. "How about we start... here and walk... into that direction, looking at everything and..."

He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air as his eyes caught something interesting. Nico wasn't big on cartoons – he watched _Avengers Assemble_ because he was a big Marvel fan and his childhood favorite had been _Danny Phantom_ – but the little sister of a friend of a friend of Jason's and Reyna's was a big-time fan of _Avatar: Legend of Korra_. Nico wasn't really sure why Jason and Reyna had befriended Octavian, but Octavian's best friend Rachel and her little sister Ella were both rather amazing. And little Ella adored that cartoon and most of all the little airbender girl Jinora. So Nico, after having watched it a couple times with the two redheaded sisters, recognized the cosplay easily. A guy, gorgeous guy at that, was wearing a Korra cosplay. The brown hair was longish, but shorter than Korra's. The significant part of this cosplay however was the skin-tight, light blue, sleeveless shirt, that showed off the boy's strong arms very, very, _very_ good. Nico had kind of a weakness for nice asses and nice arms. And those arms were very nice. Being so distracted by the gorgeous guy, Nico accidentally ran into a wall and landed on his ass.

"Ouch", grunted Nico, blinking sluggishly.

"Woah. Hey, you okay, dude?", asked a concerned voice.

Blinking again, he looked up at the beautiful face framed by the brown wig. The Korra cosplayer had approached him and was kneeling next to him right now. Reyna and Jason were on his other side, both trying to stifle their laughter. Traitorous bastards. Shaking his head, he looked at the gorgeous guy. He had nice cheekbones and an adorable button-nose and bow-shaped pink lips. That close up, Nico could see a taunt, nice stomach beneath the skin-tight blue shirt.

"Yeah. I'm fine", muttered Nico embarrassed and picked himself up from the ground.

"Percy! Come, we wanted to meet the others in ten minutes!", called a female voice.

Nico turned toward the direction of the voice when his pretty Korra cosplayer reacted to the call. There stood a brunette woman in Air Nomad clothes and with a blue arrow on her forehead. She was holding the hand of a little brunette boy, also wearing Air Nomad clothes and a rather easily identified air-do. So they were a group cosplay of genderbend _Avatar_ characters – the gorgeous guy was a male version of Korra, the brunette woman was probably a female Tenzin and the little boy was definitely a male Jinora. Nico had to smile a little. Little Ella would love this.

"Coming, mom!", called the Korra cosplayer – Percy, apparently – back, before looking at Nico a last time with a small half-grin. "You should watch out for walls. Bye."

With that, the gorgeous guy sprinted off. Nico heaved a sigh. How embarrassing was this? He was a hot guy and ran into a wall. That was not the way to gain a boy's attention. Jason snickered as he wrapped one arm around Nico's shoulders, looking at him with pitiful eyes.

"That was awkward. Even by your standards, man", chuckled Jason.

"Not my fault. Have you seen those arms?", hissed Nico, cheeks a little red.

"They were nice", agreed Reyna thoughtful.

"Mine are better", huffed Jason, glaring when both his friends looked doubtful. "Hey!"

Reyna and Nico shared a laugh at that before the three continued their tour.

/break\

The second time Nico saw Percy was when they left the Avengers panel. Percy was walking in front of Nico, so Nico had the perfect view on Percy's very nicely shaped ass. That thing was a masterpiece. And also quite distracting. Instead of heading through the door, Nico missed it by about half a meter and walked straight into the wall. At least he didn't go down this time.

"Are you alright, Mister Winter Soldier?"

Blinking slowly, Nico turned to look at the small brunette boy staring up at him. The Jinora cosplayer who had been with Percy earlier. Nico nodded slowly, very embarrassed. Moments later and Percy entered the room again, looking worried before laying eyes on the small boy.

"There you are, Tyson", sighed Percy relieved and knelt down to gather the little cosplayer up in his arms. "I told you not to wander off. There are too many people here, you could get lost."

"But Mister Winter Soldier ran into a wall. I wanted to see if he was alright", frowned Tyson.

The Korra cosplayer turned to look at Nico with those obviously fake ice-blue eyes. The contacts made Nico wonder what the boy's real eye-color was. Something unique or special, Nico was sure. Maybe silvery-gray, or golden-amber. Nico made an embarrassed face as Percy raised one eyebrow.

"Again?", asked Percy, half amused and half curious. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Splendid", sighed Nico embarrassed.

Percy gave him a once-over before nodding. "Well then. Come on, Ty. Mom is already waiting."

"Yay! My Little Pony Panel!", exclaimed Tyson excitedly, clapping loudly.

Nico sighed again as he watched the two other cosplayers leave. Way to leave a second impression.

/break\

The third time Nico ran into a wall because of Percy the Korra-cosplayer was really entirely Percy's fault and not even a little bit Nico's, he swore. He was outside, sitting in the shade on the steps together with Reyna and Jason, taking a little break and a breath of fresh air. Nico's coke was empty and he wanted to go and get himself another one, while Jason laid half-sprawled out on Reyna.

"Can you get me a snack? Please?", begged Jason with his Golden Retriever puppy eyes.

Heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes, Nico nodded. He was on his way, could already see the door he needed to go through when something blue caught his sight. Blue silk, being waved around in the air. It was Percy, performing a waterbending-like dance with the blue silken scarf symbolizing the water. Nico was barely aware that red and brown silk was being waved around by two others, but Nico really couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of Percy. The way this boy moved was enchanting and should be labeled as illegal. The way his muscles flexed, the grace and elegance and this pure and happy smile on his lips as he danced and got cheered on by his little brother. He nearly broke his neck as he tried to follow Percy's movements with his eyes while walking. Sadly, that caused him to yet again miss the damn door. This time however, he wasn't as lucky as to remain standing. He fell backward – and tumbled down the stairs. Groaning in pain, he closed his eyes.

"A—Are you alright?", asked the by now familiar voice of Percy.

"I'm really wishing for Bucky's healing factor right about now", groaned Nico annoyed.

"Maybe I can help? I'm a pretty good healer", offered Percy with a teasing grin.

"Somehow, I doubt that you're actually a waterbender", snorted Nico and looked at Percy.

"That not, but a doctor in training", stated Percy with a smirk.

Hot, kind, cute, a nerd and a doctor? Would it be suspicious if Nico just threw Percy over his shoulder and carried him off to his mancave to keep him? Nico stared at him dazed while Percy cautiously checked Nico for serious injuries. He then smiled and gave Nico a thumbs up.

"Thanks", muttered Nico, still embarrassed. "I, uh, I'll get going then."

"Be safe. Try taking routs without walls", advised Percy with knitted eyebrows.

"...Yeah", sighed Nico and hung his head.

There was really absolutely no point in flirting with the pretty cosplayer after all of those awkward and embarrassing situations. Nico had made a fool of himself just once too often in front of the obviously graceful young doctor. So Nico continued on to get snacks and drinks.

/break\

Hours later and Nico nearly had forgotten the embarrassment of the day over all the awesomeness that Comic Con had to offer. All three of them were pretty beat, but the day still had more hours to offer and they were determined to take every single minute of it. That was, until Nico's phone buzzed with a text. Coincidentally, so did Jason's. Both boys groaned at the same moment.

"Okay? You wanna let me in on your shared misery?", inquired Reyna confused.

"Bia send a text", sighed Nico and frowned. "She wants to meet."

"Must have discussed it with Thals, because she says the same thing", said Jason.

"Don't look at me, boys", chuckled Reyna with a smirk. "My big sister doesn't like 'nerd-stuff'."

Not that Jason and Nico didn't love their big sisters, but both Thalia and Bianca had a thing for relentlessly teasing their little brothers. An experience both boys could live without. Which was why they hadn't gone to Comic Con together – Thalia and Bianca were both older, already attending college – they had their own friends with whom they had gone. But seeing as all of them were at Comic Con, they could meet up. And there wasn't anything immediate they wanted to do right now.

"Okay, whatever", shrugged Nico and put his phone back. "Let's go and meet up with them."

"Yeah, let's get it over with", sighed Jason, signing his fate.

He _knew_ that Thalia won't stop teasing him about his choice of cosplay. Reyna chuckled amused as she linked arms with both her boys. Nico threw her a nasty glare, plotting vengeance. She too had an older sister who was actually close friends with Thalia and Bianca and at one point, Nico and Jason would get their revenge on Reyna by sicking her sister Hylla on her.

When the trio neared the meeting point, Nico was in for a surprise though. He hadn't really been listening to Bianca when she had told him about her cosplay plans – because she tended to rant for hours and he had perfected the art of tuning out his sister. She was wearing the outfit of Bolin, while Thalia next to her wore Mako's clothes – and with them stood the gorgeous Korra cosplayer. The Fire Ferrets from _Avatar_ , the whole team genderbend and united. Which meant that Bianca knew the boy who kept distracted Nico! His eyes widened comically as they approached the group. The Tenzin cosplayer and the little Jinora cosplayer were also with them. Really, the only one missing on Team Avatar was an Asami. And Nico was mildly mortified that he had been paying that much attention to the show while watching it with little Ella. Bianca was smirking knowingly at Nico. If she was with Percy, that implied she had most likely witnessed at least one of the times that Nico had run into a wall today. He was never going to live this down.

"And those are our little brothers!", declared Bianca as she pulled Nico into a hug.

"This is Jason, that's Nico and this is Reyna", introduced Thalia while ruffling Jason's hair.

"And who are your friends?", inquired Reyna amused while watching the two boys blushing.

"Those are the Jacksons", introduced Bianca with a smile, letting to of Nico to pull Percy close. "This is Percy, the four of us went to high school together. His mother Sally, his brother Tyson."

"The Jacksons are awesome", declared Thalia with a grin, lifting Tyson up into her arms. "They're like my favorite family, next to the di Angelos. Bia, Hyl and I used to spend so much time at theirs after classes. And Sally was so nice to offer us a ride here. She's also awesome enough to cosplay with us. I mean, how many parents do you know who are cool enough for that?"

"Papà would do it", offered Nico with one eyebrow raised.

"Papà did it", corrected Bianca with a fond smile. "When we were small, papà used to take us to Comic Con or similar conventions and he used to cosplay Disney's Hades, with tiny, little Nico and me dressed up as Panic and Pain. We were adorable. I need to show you the pictures some time!"

Like Nico hadn't made enough of a fool of himself today in front of Percy, no now Bianca promised to show the hot guy embarrassing baby pictures of Nico. Just great. He was internally holding the memorial service for all the chances he ever had with the cute cosplayer.

"That sounds like a great dad", stated Percy with a nearly mournful voice.

"So wait, if you two are cosplaying with him, then you saw me... uh...", grunted Nico with a frown.

"Tumbling down the stairs like a klutz?", supplied Thalia and raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, we saw that", confirmed Bianca, looking at Nico with that pitiful glare. "I ignored it. Didn't need to embarrass myself by revealing that I'm related to you, my dorky little brother."

"Hey", protested Nico with a growl, earning a laughter from the others.

"Children, as nice as it is to finally have some faces to the names of your younger siblings, I promised Tyson to go to the _Adventure Time_ panel with him", announced Sally with a smile and took Tyson back from Thalia. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

They waved Sally and Tyson off, only the six teenagers remaining. Thalia looked at her watch.

"We should get going too, baby brother", declared Thalia, taking Jason by the arm to pull him along. "And don't even try to argue. You and me, we are going to the _Arrow_ panel together."

"I tried to convince Thals to go to the _Agent Carter_ panel with me, but she prefers _Arrow_ , and I know from Hylla that you watch it too", declared Bianca, laying her arm around Reyna's shoulder.

"That does sound like fun", mused Reyna and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, guys."

"And what about Nico?", wanted Jason to know before he got dragged away.

"Oh, Percy and Nico are both big boys and little nerds, they'll get along fine", dismissed Bianca.

And with that, Nico suddenly found himself alone with Percy Jackson. The other cosplayer offered Nico a grin, a very cute grin that seemed to promise mischief and mayhem. Nico liked that.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. It's good to finally meet you", declared Percy with a broad grin, thrusting his hand out for Nico to shake. "Bia has told me so many stories about you. You know, I can't believe that you and I never actually met. I mean, me and your sister have been friends for like ten years now. But something always came up, I guess..."

"Wait. You're... _You_ 're Percy Jackson", whispered Nico with horror written over his face.

In the back of his mind, he could hear Bianca's voice whispering, words she had spoken to him months ago – _You know, you should start dating again. I know the perfect guy for you. I'll set you two up for a blind date. His name is Percy Jackson, he's a great guy and a good friend of mine_. And Nico had declined, glowered at the mere idea of having his sister arranging dates for him. He could be dating Percy Jackson for half a year by now, if not for his very stupid pride.

"Ouch. Yes, I am", nodded Percy and frowned. "So, that why you said no to the dates then?"

The horror at his own stupidity turned into a mortified expression. "That's not it! Urgh, I'm sorry, I think my social skills are broken. I just... I didn't expect _all of that_ when my sister suggested a date for me. I figured it was some kind of pity-date for her horn-glasses wearing, in the basement living nerd friend and her awkward little brother. I really didn't expect any of... of _this_."

"I'm... not sure what 'this' is", stated Percy, looking honestly confused and a little lost.

"Well... _this_ ", repeated Nico, waving one arm up and down, indicating to all of Percy.

Percy looked confused for another moment, looking himself up and down before realization seemed to kick in. His face heated up, cheeks a delicious pink and eyes comically wide. Damn, Nico had wasted all day being the embarrassed one while an embarrassed Percy was downright the cutest thing he had ever seen. He needed to turn the tables on that.

"So...", started Percy, before clearing his throat. "So you... wouldn't be against a... date?"

Now it was the turn of Nico to stare with comically wide eyes at the other boy. "Are you serious? After how utterly _dumb_ I must have looked all day long, you really would go on a date with me?"

Percy giggled a bit, a little lighthearted and beautiful sound. "I think it was endearing. I admit, I was worried after the second time you ran into a wall, but Bianca said you get easily distracted by... cute guys. So... since I was around three times when you ran into a wall, can I assume I was the cause of your distraction? Because if so, I think it was pretty adorable."

"Do you really have to ask?", huffed Nico with a glare, once again waving his arms around and indicating all of Percy's body. "Do you not own a mirror, or why do you ask?"

A teasing grin spread over Percy's lips at that, casually shrugging in reply and winking at him. "Hey, I like getting compliments as much as the next guy."

"You're gorgeous and cute and this shirt shows off some of your more seductive qualities. Like your arms, or your sixpack. Though I think that other pants would look better on you", elaborated Nico.

The blush returned to Percy's cheeks and there was a pleased grin on his face. "Thanks. I swim a lot. It helps with all the awful studying I have to do. So... you... and I... on a date?"

Nico paused and got out his phone, handing it over to Percy. "Give me your number, so we can find a time next week. If me running into walls didn't chase you off, I'd be a fool to let you slip away."

Percy's smile was radiant as he typed. "Thanks. I mean, at first I was skeptical too, to be honest. Bia wanted to hook me up with her seven years younger brother? Yeah, thanks no. But... look at all of _this_. You're really not a kid, like you were in my head. Seven years sounds so much and I thought you really were... uh... well, a kid. But you're... damn. I mean, seriously."

Now it was Nico's turn to blush at the way Percy was looking him up and down. "I'm seventeen, not seven. And I train. A lot. Not much else to do, really. The dojo is the only place where I get to see Reyna and Jason regularly ever since we got separated by high school."

"Bia, Hyl and Thals told me about you three", nodded Percy with a small grin. "I think it's funny how they're best friends and how you're best friends. It's great having friends you share interests with and can cosplay with. I'm grateful that Bia and Thals agreed to do _Avatar_ with me. Though it's kind of a bummer that we don't have an Asami. It'd make the team complete."

"I'd be happy to be the Asami to your Korra", offered Nico with a smirk and a wink.

"You'd be a great Asami", grinned Percy, cheeks a bit pink.

The two wandered Comic Con together for nearly two hours, talking without a break. Nico was a bit surprised how incredibly easy it was to talk to Percy. He also found out just how beautiful Percy's smile was and that he really liked being the cause of it. Only when they regrouped with their respective cosplay gang did they separate. And Nico found himself instantly missing Percy.

/break\

Due to Nico's school work and Percy's college work, it took them two weeks before they both had time. During those two weeks, they had exchanged countless text-messages and Nico already felt like he had known Percy all his life. It was entirely too easy to fall for Percy and Bianca hadn't missed a single opportunity to tease him about it, especially so with 'I told you so's. At this point however, Nico was already too far gone to care about her teasing. Percy was perfect for Nico and Nico was just grateful to have Percy in his life now. They had a lot in common – a love for comic-books, especially _Captain America_ , though Percy was more on the Steve side of things where Nico was a die-hard Bucky fan, both had a knack for Greek mythology, both practiced sword-fight (and had agreed that at one point, they wanted to face off) and they loved fantasy, especially _Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_. Sometimes, Percy would fall into rants about _Doctor Who_ , something Nico didn't watch and had never been interested in, but the enthusiastic way Percy would talk about it was worth listening to stuff he didn't know about. If Percy continued like that, Nico was going to start watching it. In return, Percy would let Nico ramble on about _Star Wars_. So in a way, both of them also enjoyed science fiction – they could, at least, agree on _Star Trek_ in this section.

To sum it up, Nico truly was head over heels and right now, he was sitting in an Italian restaurant, nervously shifting on his seat and waiting for Percy to arrive. He hadn't seen Percy in two weeks and he couldn't wait to talk to the other boy in person again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bucky. Of course my professor was in rant-mode today."

"No problem, Korra. You're worth the wait", replied Nico with a grin.

He barely managed to keep his pokerface at the sight in front of him. Percy was wearing a blue dress-shirt and rather tight dress-pants. Aside from the clothes that complimented Percy's body quite well, it was more the area of Percy's face that stunned him. He realized he hadn't seen Percy without the wig and contacts yet. Percy's hair was a mess, roughly two inches of black, fluffy hair. Nico instantly had the urge to run his fingers through it. The most startling thing however were Percy's eyes. They weren't silvery-gray or golden-amber, no, they were even more impressive. They were something between green and blue, like those two colors were clashing, fighting in Percy's irises. Nico was pretty sure he could spend hours just staring into those eyes, watching that battle.

"Uhm? Nico? Still in there somewhere? Now I'm relieved you're sitting, because I'm pretty sure you'd run into a wall again right about now", said a voice, interrupting Nico's thoughts.

Shaking his head, Nico looked at Percy apologetically. "Sorry. You distracted me. Again."

"I tend to do that a lot", agreed Percy, mischievous smile on his lips. "Better not drive in a car with you behind the wheel, mh? What in the world is it that distracts you so much?"

"All of _this_ , quite obviously", grunted Nico with a frown, indicating to all of Percy again. "I'll make sure you get a mirror for your birthday, because you apparently don't own one. Those strong arms of yours, that taunt stomach, the cheekbones and pink lips and that ridiculously cute nose and those hair and have you ever actually seen your eyes? Because I'm pretty sure that color doesn't exist!"

"Oh. Uhm. Okay", nodded Percy, cheeks turning darker and darker.

"And your legs seem pretty much endless. Like, how are they so long? You're not exactly tall! It's like they're trying to force me to imagine what they'd look like wrapped around my waist", continued Nico, stuck in ramble-mode. "And, okay that one I could even believe that you haven't really seen yet, but you have an incredibly hot ass. It's begging to be squeezed, really."

"You can stop talking any time now", mumbled Percy, face ridiculously red.

"...Right. Sorry", muttered Nico, face matching Percy's in color. "You're just... really something. And like your incredibly enchanting exterior isn't enough, you have to be this... sweet, kind, caring guy with that big heart and all this dorkiness that I adore. You're amazing."

"Way to swoop a guy off his feet on the first date", whispered Percy with a small grin.

Nico shifted a little in his chair. So that had gone smoothly. A ton of word-vomit that made him sound more like a fanboy than a potential boyfriend. He didn't understand. Sure, he wasn't the best when it came to social interactions, but he wasn't that awkward normally. Percy however made him feel like an utter fool, yet also like the happiest person on the planet at the very same time. He blamed the age difference. He had never been with someone who was more than a year apart from him before. But he also saw a thrill in this. The goal of having this gorgeous college student beneath him at one point. Not tonight. Tonight was all about the romance and showing Percy that Nico, even though he was far younger than Percy, was still the perfect match for him.

During dinner, they talked animatedly, barely catching a breath in between. It was for both of them entirely too easy to talk to each other. They shared their food, feeding each other and laughing when one of them missed. Afterward, they decided to take a big dessert together. Nico smiled softly as Percy had a little bit of chocolate sauce in the corner of his mouth when they stood.

"You... have a little bit of something there", noted Nico, grasping Percy's chin. "Let me."

Percy blushed as Nico kissed the corner of his mouth. For a moment, time seemed to freeze as they were only a breath away. Percy tilted his head enough to properly capture Nico's lips. Nico hummed softly, relieved to get this reaction out of the other. He slowly laid his arms around Percy's waist and pulled the green-eyed beauty close until they were chest to chest. Percy grinned into their kiss as he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, tilting the Italian's head down to deepen the kiss.

"You know, you're pretty amazing too", whispered Percy breathlessly at the end of their kiss.

"Does that make us amazing boyfriends now?", inquired Nico teasingly as he led the way out of the restaurant, fingers linked with Percy's. "Because I really, really, really like you."

"That's good, because I'm holding you to your promise to be the Asami to my Korra", said Percy.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because I recently fell in love with the Avatar cartoons and all I could think was "Damn, Korra is Percy's spirit animal. They're like siblings", which then evolved to "Damn, Korra's (first season) outfit would look great on Percy ôo". So here it is, Percy cosplaying Avatar._


End file.
